You break my sibling so I'll break you
by EclareFimogen
Summary: Degrassi never remember the siblings like Darcy or Owen when their younger siblings go through stuff so what happens if they do come back. The first one shot is Darcy and Clare the second Owen and Tristan


It was the day of the family feast but it was the day after Clare Diana Edwards found out that her boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy who she loved since she was fifhteen (even when they were on and off for the last two years) had just admitted last night that he had cheated on her with girl who's name that was the same name as a fabric softener.

Clare placing her finished ceral bowl in the sink when she heard the door she thought it was Alli who forgotten something or Eli wanting to apologise, so she grabs a hold of the door knob to opens the door and there stood a familiar figure.

"Darcy!' Clare was shocked, surprised but was happy to see that her older sister Darcy had returned from being in Kenya for the last year.

"Missed me?!" Darcy embraces Clare in a sisterly hug "Because I missed you. I have missed so much so you have to catch me up" the older lady who was about three years older than Clare, picks up her luggage and stepping into the home of her childhood.

Clare closed and locked the door behind her as she followed the older Edwards sister into the living room "I missed you so much and I'm so happy you are here especially today" Clare spoke as she Darcy plopped her butt on the sofa.

Darcy looks up at her sister with a worried look "What happened?" the brunette asked while she was taking off her shoes. "It's nothing I don't want to burden you and you just came back" Clare trys to avoid the subject but Darcy stood back up placing a hand on Clare's shoulder "You can tell me I'm your older sister" Darcy reassured her sister.

"My boyfriend Eli he cheated on me" Clare starts to explain but Darcy scouts in "Wait is this the same boy that crash a car in to a wall for you? The " Darcy crossed her arms she had already known of Eli Goldsworthy via the e - mails from Clare the last one was from back in July or August when she learned about her sister beating cancer she wished she was there for her but Clare told her she would be okay and will fight it and that was true.

"Yes but he is a lot more stable since then I swear" Clare trys to defend Eli but Darcy's face was turning a shade of red because she was angry at this boy who broke her sister's heart. Darcy turns to put her shoes on "Darcy what are you doing?" Clare asked.

"I'm going to find that son of a bastard and show him a piece of my mind" Darcy fumed that she was plotting what to do to the asshole that hurt her pure and innocent baby sister. Clare stopped her "Darcy wait, I need to get dressed and then you can do whatever" Clare says walking up the stairs to get a quick shower and changed.

Darcy watched her sister go upstairs as she takes her phone out of her bag opening her phone up, logging in to her facerange going on Clare's profile finding Eli's profile "So that who you are" she says to herself clicking on the name as Eli's profile popped up "Bingo!" Darcy says as she shuts her phone off and putting it in her bag she heard Clare coming out of the shower but she unlocks the door and ran out and was on a man hunt to kill or just kick Eli's ass.

Once Clare was all ready she fixed her wig walking down the steps looking for Darcy but the older Edwards sister was not in the house "Darcy..." Clare calls out looking around "Oh great" Clare thought in her head opening the front door and locking it on her way out to look for Darcy and Eli.

Darcy was walking down the street when she spots a familiar building so she walks to it it definitely change but she walks through the glass door scanning the place untill she noticed Eli sitting at a booth so she walks up "You are Elijah Goldsworthy right?!" she crosses her arms in a frown.

Eli who was sipping on his coffee almost choked "Who's asking?" he spat out.

"The sister of a sweet girl call Clare Edwards" Darcy glared at him with her arms crossed "So you better explain yourself devil child"

"What did I do so wrong?" Eli asks as he was starting to be terrified of the girl who was two years older than him.

Darcy picks up the hot liquid "You cheated on Clare and you hurt her emotionally far to many times so no I'm not gonna let you away with anything not when I'm here" she says as she pours the coffee on Eli's head.

"WHAT THE HELL" Eli snaps getting up trying to clean off the hot liquid off his jacket with napkins when Clare rushed through the door.

"Darcy, what happened here?" Clare asked as she walks un front of Darcy. "Oh just letting your devil of a boyfriend how I feel and how I hate him" she says taking on some money and threw it on the table.

Clare hugs her sister but pulls away tearing up "Even though this was crazy but thank you for being here but I need to talk to Eli alone..." she had tears falling but wiped them and walking over to Eli "We need to talk outside now" grabbing Eli by the hand as they walked out to talk while Darcy goes up to the counter and sat on the stool "One cappuccino please" Darcy asked the bisesta.

"Coming right up" a familiar voice spoke turning around to face Darcy "Darcy?" a blonde young man in his early twenties and the same age as Darcy.

"Peter!" Darcy happily smiles looking that the man she loved back in high school, she couldn't believe how grown up he was "You work at the dot?" she wonders.

"Yes and I seen you pour that coffee on that kid, I already knew that was your sister's boyfriend because I seen him and Clare in here a lot in the last two years".

Darcy raised an eyebrow at this information "Really?" she put her arms on the counter top "So my baby sister has been dating that ass for two years?"

Peter shurgs "All I know he used to drive a hearse I used to see it parked outside" he passes Darcy the coffee with her taking a sip.

Clare enters back in to the Dot walking over to Darcy "Eli had to go home and get changed and I have to get to Degrassi to help out at the family feast" she says.

"Helping at a family feast you really are my little sister" Darcy was impressed "So I'll come with you to see everything and how much the school changed since the last time I was there" Darcy chuckles as she got up and picks up the coffee cup and paying Peter and linking arms with Clare as they walked out making there way to Degrassi.


End file.
